spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Clickyboi
Clickyboiz, also known as Cursorboiz '''and '''Pointerboiz, are a common, artificial species of spinnyboi. They are often mixed up with virtual species do to their ability to interact with computers, however this is not the case, as they can't actually enter computers. Appearance Clickyboiz come in a variety of colors, however it's most commonly shades of soft silver with a darker undercoat. They never wear head flowers, but always wear white leis. They have long, wire tail (represented by any sort of gray tail armor in Animal Jam,) and bright red paw pads that glow brightly. Their eyes are red, and their pupils appear somewhat squarish. They are much smaller then other boiz, being about the size of a computer mouse. Behavior Clickyboiz, while not technically virtual boiz, often like helping other species of boi with their computer issues. While they cannot enter computers, they can interact with them via their cursors, and will often try and check for any viruses or virus-causing boiz on your webpage. If they find a virtual boi that can leave computers causing trouble, they can actually pull them out of the computer with their cursors, and will usually attack them afterwards. Do to their usefulness and their ability to function as a computer mouse thanks to their cursor, some people don't even buy computer mouses and instead rely on this boi to select stuff for them. However, this is often a bad idea, as Clickyboiz will often select based on their own preferences, and often take forever to choose what tab to open or what browser to use. Occassionally, Clickyboiz may disagree with what the boi their helping is typing, and may hijack the keyboard, typing their own messages. It's unknown why exactly they do this, however in case a Clickyboi disagrees with what you've said, it's ill advised to let them get too close to your keyboard. Diet Clickyboiz have a rather varied diet of beans, cheese, electrical wires, magnets, softer metals, and occassionally virus-causing trends like Malwareboiz and Techies. Traits Clickyboiz have advanced laser technology embedded into their paw pads, that allows them to pick up all sorts of objects via a special "cursor." They can also use this cursor to interact with and edit computers, with it allowing them to open up tabs and browsers and type out their own text. Habitat Clickyboiz, being entirely artificial, are mostly found in urban areas such as Jamaa Township. Commonly, they live in people's dens, computer and gaming shops, and the headquarters of big businesses, however occasionally they'll be found scattering around dark alleyways or hiding inside walls and in small cracks. History Clickyboiz are one of the oldest boiz capable of interacting with computers, existing as long back as when computers were first created. Back in 1986, the same year the first computers were created, a Hackyboi named Tamper decided he wanted a device that could make interacting with computers much easier. So, he fashioned together a small device, with a scrolling wheel on the top, two large buttons, and a wire at the bottom that could be hooked into computers. He called it a computer mouse, since it's buttons resembled a mouse's ears and it's wire resembled a mouse's tail. However, even though he had put hours worth of fine code into the machine, he didn't find it sufficient enough, so he began looking for something to make the mouse work better. He soon tried inserting one of the many strange red crystals his mother had collected into the bottom of the mouse, and it worked wonders. Soon enough, he began creating and selling many more computer mice. A few months later, however, Tamper was bored of making every computer mouse look the same, besides the occassional color difference. So he decided to shape the next computer mouse he built vaguely like a spinnyboi, and sell it as a "custom mouse." However, when he inserted a red crystal into the custom mouse, the mouse suddenly came to life, growing legs and eyes, having it's buttons become ears, and having it's scroll wheel become a nose. At first, Tamper was very shocked, however he soon found out that the newly created species of boi was just as useful as a normal computer mouse. So he created many more copies of the boi, and sold them under the name Clickyboi, while keeping the original for himself. Needless to say, they became popular, and are still being created and sold today. Trivia *Clickyboiz cannot mate, and instead must be created by other boiz. *It's a common misconception that Clickyboiz were called Clickyboiz because Tamper named the original Clickyboi "Clicky," however this is just a rumor. According to news articles at the time, Tamper actually named the original Clickyboi Edit, and named the species Clickyboiz since it sounded better then "Computer Mouseyboiz." *A group of Clickyboiz is called a Bargain, since Clickyboiz used to be very expensive, though they are much cheaper today. They still have the same group name, however. Category:Fan-made Category:Common species Category:Artificial species Category:Used as pets